


Three Sentences Is More Efficient That A Whole Pad Of Legal Paper

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explaining, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Heist Au, But I Never Write The Heist Because I Don't Want To Research (One Day; Eventually) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Three Sentences Is More Efficient That A Whole Pad Of Legal Paper

“You already knew all that?”

“Yeah.”

“I went through a whole legal pad of paper trying to write this!”

“It’s not my fault you don’t know anything. And it’s not my fault you needed a whole legal pad of paper to explain that.”

“Why did you let me try to explain it?”

“It was fun watching you struggle.”

“Techno!”

“I could have explained that in three sentences, but this was more fun.”

“But we wasted so much time!” Tommy complained.

“And a legal pad of paper,” Tubbo added.

“But it was fun.”

“You have to admit it was fun Tommy,” Wilbur piped up.

“It was not.”

“Yes it was.”

Phil shook his head. “It wasn’t a waste of time Tommy. You walked through it yourself and you understood it.”

"Stop being my teacher would you?"


End file.
